And Now He Loves Physics
by Kanata Yuko
Summary: Gakuen AU. Arthur sedang bingung dengan PR fisikanya. Ia lalu meminta bantuan Kiku, dan mendapat saran untuk menemui Alfred. Namun tujuannya semula untuk mengerjakan PR sepertinya agak sedikit melenceng? Shounen-ai, USUK. Fail short fic tentang PR fisika. Review? :3


**Warnings : Shounen-ai, OOC , cerita ga jelas, bawa-bawa fisika, hukum Newton, typo, dll.**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia and any other things mentioned here are not mine. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N** : Haloo, bertemu lagi dengan saya dan fic gak jelas saya, Kanata :D

Oke, pertama matematika, dan sekarang... GAYA SENTRIPETAL NYIKSA! Kenapa guru-guru menjadi kejam saat UAS... T_T

Mein Gott, kalau cuma variasi F = m.a doang sih saya ngerti, tapi pas udah masuk ke gaya sentripetal... otak saya langsung nge-blank semua. Dan, kemarin, UAS fisika itu berbarengan dengan UAS sejarah, berakhirlah hidupku :'D

Yah, daripada author ga jelas ini melanjutkan curhatannya, _enjoy_! :D

* * *

Arthur adalah murid yang cerdas. Ya, sangat cerdas. Ia menguasai seluruh materi pelajaran, dan selalu mendapat nilai 100 setiap kali ulangan.

Semua, kecuali fisika.

Memang, dari dulu, Arthur mempunyai masalah dengan pelajaran yang satu itu. Dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memahami dan mempelajari fisika, namun ia tetap tidak bisa mendapat nilai maksimal di pelajaran yang cukup menguras otak itu.

Dan kini Arthur sedang terduduk manis di depan mejanya di sekolah, menghadapi sebuah buku yang sudah usang karena sering dibaca. Tertulis :

"PR Fisika - Dinamika Partikel"

Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu buku lagi yang terbuka di atas meja. Buku cetak fisika. Ia lalu mengebet halaman demi halaman, mencari rumus dan teori yang ia cari untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

Ketemu. Pada intinya, dinamika partikel itu membahas tentang gaya. Ia membaca sedikit tentang Hukum I Newton, dengan rumus _F_ = 0, Hukum II Newton, dengan _F = m.a_, dan Hukum III Newton, F _aksi_ = – F _reaksi._

Ia mencoba memahaminya untuk beberapa saat, namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah. Padahal, PR ini harus dikumpulkan besok. Arthur lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Sedang apa, Arthur-san?" sebuah suara mengembalikan Arthur ke kenyataan. "Sepertinya Arthur-san kesulitan,"

"Ah, Kiku," Arthur menengok ke arah temannya yang berkebangsaan Jepang itu. "Kau sudah mengerjakan PR fisika?"

"Oh, yang tentang dinamika partikel?" tanya Kiku, yang lalu menghampiri Arthur di mejanya. "Saya sudah mengerjakannya sebagian. Tetapi ada beberapa soal yang belum saya mengerti,"

"Haahh... Aku belum sama sekali," Arthur bersandar ke kursi yang sedang didudukinya. "Kenapa fisika susah dimengerti sih..."

"Bagaimana kalau tanya Alfred-san saja?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau minta Alfred-san mengajarkan Arthur-san fisika? Dia jago kan?" kata Kiku datar, seolah itulah hal paling wajar di dunia ini.

Arthur terdiam sejenak. Alfred? Memang, anak itu pintar – atau malah _sangat_ jago di fisika, tapi... Arthur berpikir dua kali. Apa dia harus membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh dengan _bertanya_ kepada Alfred demi nilai _satu_ mata pelajaran?

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. _His pride wouldn't allow it._

Tapi, bagaimana nasibnya jika ia tidak mengerjakan PR fisika?

Tentu saja dia harus bersiap untuk _lebih_ dipermalukan lagi daripada ia bertanya pada Alfred.

_Oh, my God._

Dan kini – dengan Kiku yang secara tidak langsung menolak untuk membantunya mengerjakan fisika – Arthur tidak punya pilihan lain selain bertanya pada Alfred, atau ia akan tamat di tangan guru fisikanya.

Tapi... Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Hubungan Arthur dan Alfred memang seperti anjing dan kucing, tiada hari tanpa bertengkar satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang dalam satu meja, atau bahkan dalam satu ruangan.

Namun dibalik sikap menyebalkan Arthur pada Alfred, ia memendam sesuatu yang tidak bisa diungkapkan bahkan oleh rumus fisika paling rumit sekalipun.

Walaupun Arthur sendiri tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

Arthur lalu melirik ke belakang, dan menemukan orang yang dicari-carinya sedang dikerubungi para siswa putri teman sekelasnya seperti biasa.

_Oh, Alfred, bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku sekali saja?_

Tunggu. Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Apa yang tadi diucapkannya dalam hati? Arthur segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Tidak, tentu saja dia tidak memendam rasa cemburu pada cowok pirang berisik berkacamata _tampan _itu! Tidak pada Alfred!

Arthur menghela nafas, dan kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada soal-soal fisika yang menunggu untuk dijawab di depan matanya._ ... Kenapa aku masih memikirkan dia? Lebih baik fokus pada pelajaran._ Arthur sedang terlarut dalam lamunannya sampai ia merasa tangan seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Arthur! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

_Nah, ini dia, si berisik datang_, pikir Arthur. Si berisik yang menyebalkan yang membuatya kesal yang selalu mengganggunya yang tidak bisa dibencinya yang selalu dinantikannya yang selalu _ada dihatinya_...

Tunggu, coret itu.

"Mengerjakan PR, kau tidak lihat?" Arthur berusaha untuk kembali fokus pada buku fisika di hadapannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar.

"Hmm~" Alfred sepertinya tidak menyadari hal itu, dan duduk di kursi sebelah Arthur. "Kau tidak pulang, Arthur?"

"Pulang? Memang ini jam..." Arthur melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam 4 sore rupanya. Ia lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya, sudah tidak ada orang. Sejak kapan mereka tinggal berdua di kelas itu?

Tunggu. Berdua? _Berdua..._

"Kalau gitu, aku pulang duluan ya!" Alfred beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, mengacaukan lamunan Arthur. Sampai Arthur menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk.

"... Bantu aku mengerjakan PR," Arthur menundukkan kepalanya, untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"..." Alfred hening sejenak sebelum ia memproses kata-kata Arthur sebelumnya. "Kau belum mengerjakannya?"

Arthur mengangguk pelan.

"Haah, padahal ini soal gampang-gampang banget~" Alfred kembali duduk di bangku sebelah Arthur.

"Jangan mengejekku!" Arthur bangkit dari kursinya dengan wajah merah penuh kekesalan.

"Iya, iya, bercanda! Duh, kau marah-marah mulu kerjanya," Alfred hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Arthur. Ia lalu menarik tangan Arthur supaya tidak pergi.

"Diam kau!" Arthur kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Gak apa-apa kok, Artie~ Kan Pak A selalu bilang, "_Orang sukses punya seribu satu cara, orang gagal punya seribu satu alasan_,"! Mendatangiku itu salah satu cara untuk sukses~"

"Oke Alfred, cukup. Sekarang diam dan bantu aku mengerjakan PR! Dan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Artie!"

Mereka lalu mulai mengerjakan PR dinamika partikel itu bersama. Alfred yang jago fisika benar-benar membuat Arthur terkesan. Dalam sekejap, PR fisika itu sudah dikerjakan setengahnya. Yah... walaupun diselingi pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil dan meributkan hal-hal tidak penting. Dan jujur, author ngiri sama Arthur yang dibantuin Alfred ngerjain PR, karena author ngerjain PR itu sendirian dan gak sampai selesai karena masih gak ngerti gaya sentripetal.

"Nah, kalo yang ini, kamu cari gaya yang searah gerak benda. Terus, masukin rumus yang biasa, _F _= _m.a_, _F_ tuh 10 N, gaya yang ke sini, _m_ itu masa benda, 2 kg, dan _a_ percepatan, yang dicari. Udah gitu aja," Alfred menjelaskan salah satu soal pada Arthur.

"Tunggu, tunggu, kamu ngomongnya kecepetan. Tadi yang dicari _a_-nya kan? _a_ tuh apa?"

"..." Alfred diam sejenak. "Kamu tau, _a_ itu lambang dari apa?"

"Nggak tau, makanya aku nanya," Arthur berusaha untuk berpikir. "Emang apa? _Acceleration_?"

"Bukan,"

"Lah, terus apa?" tanya Arthur lagi, penasaran.

" _a_i love you,"

Suasana pun hening sejenak. Hening... Hening... Masih hening. Terdengar suara jangkrik dari kejauhan.

"Eh? Eeeh?!" wajah Arthur langsung memerah setelah ia memproses kata-kata Alfred. "A-A... A, Apa maksudmu?!"

Dan wajah Alfred sekarang pun sama merahnya dengan Arthur.

"... Aku pulang," Alfred segera mengambil buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja dengan tergesa-gesa, memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dan berlari ke luar kelas sambil membanting pintu kelas yang tak berdosa itu.

"Tunggu!" Arthur bergegas menyusul Alfred dan membuka pintu kelas. "P... PR fisikanya...!"

_Tidak mungkin dia mencintaiku balik... Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa dia membenciku atau tidak. Orang sesempurna Arthur tidak pantas bagiku_, Alfred bergumam dalam hati sambil terus melangkah, menghiraukan suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa yang sedang menjuju ke arahnya.

"Eh?" Alfred tersentak dan menengok ke belakang saat ia merasakan seseorang sedang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"P... PR fisika... Kerjakan... Bareng..." Arthur berbicara sangat pelan, hampir seperti berbisik. Kata-katanya tidak begitu jelas dan nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Ngomong apa sih, Arthur?" Alfred berusaha untuk bersikap biasa, namun gagal. Suaranya parau.

"PR fisika... ah, lupakan itu. Jangan... Jangan pergi... Tetaplah di... Sisiku..." Arthur berkata, kali ini dengan lebih keras dan jelas. Cukup keras sampai Alfred bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Eh? Ja... Jadi..." Alfred mencoba untuk meminta konfirmasi ulang dari Arthur.

Tetapi, bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, Alfred mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari Arthur.

Dan hanya untuknya.

**END**

* * *

**A/N ** - Lha sih, author malah curhat lagi.

Hoeeeeeeh, fic macam apa ini! *failed again* ==''a

Lagi-lagi kejadian nyata. Apa boleh buat, author hanya menulis apa yang terjadi di sekita author. Inspirasi datang kapan saja! XD

Fic singkat ini aslinya ditulis di belakang buku les saya yang isinya rumus-rumus fisika. Pas lagi ngebahas dinamika partikel, gurunya malah memelesetkan _a _(percepatan) jadi "ai love you" waktu ditanya _a_ itu apa, dan... Jadilah fic dadakan ini. Jujur, setelah Mas G ngomong gitu, pikiran saya langsung tertuju pada fic, bukan fisika lagi. Padahal, besoknya mau UAS *anak bandel* Terima kasih atas inspirasinya, Mas G! :D

Anehnya, saat menulis fic ini saya menggunakan 2 bahasa, Indonesia campur Inggris *author labil* karena saya sedang keracunan fic-fic Hetalia berbahasa Inggris XD

Fic ini berubah haluan, karena kalau saya mengikuti keadaan nyata, bisa-bisa jadi fic UKUS lagi dan Arthur bakal jadi guru fisika. Dari dulu author memang suka cerita-cerita yang menyangkut guru begitu. Dan... Sepertinya author bakal bikin fic berbau pelajaran lagi, nih *lagi ngumpulin bahan cerita dari teman dan guru* XD

"Orang sukses punya 1001 cara, orang gagal punya 1001 alasan", credit goes to Pak A.

Anyway, thanks for reading! And… Mind to review? :3


End file.
